The Badass Boy
by Kenda Asuka
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha (Seorang Kaichou, Sopan, bertanggung jawab dan Tampan?) Hinata yakin itulah pendeskripsian yang tepat untuk Kaichou sekolahnya. Namun dia benar benar sial karena mengetahui yang sebenarnya. /"Demi kami-sama, dia itu seorang Kaichou! Bukannya pemuda bengal dan brutal seperti itu!"
1. Chapter 1

? ﾟﾇﾵThe Badass Boy Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuga menatap bosan seorang guru yang tengah menjelaskan -yang menurutnya seperti mendongeng- sebuah sejarah entah apa di masa lampau. Guru dengan potongan rambut pendek dengan poni tebal yang menutupi dahinya yang jujur kurang menarik itu hanya duduk sambil mendekap sebuah Buku Sejarah -yang selalu dilihatnya jika Guru itu berkeliling ke kelas kelas- dengan suaranya yang pelan dan nyaris tertelan oleh suara ribut teman-teman sekelasnya.

" Ekosistem kaya dari _archipelago_ Jepang bermula dengan jaman es terakhir sekitar tahun 12.000 sebelum masehi, dimana ekosistem tersebut mulai menunjukkan adanya perkembangan manusia..."

Hinata -begitu nama panggilannya- tak begitu jelas mendengarkannya, ia pun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, menatap sekeliling lalu kembali menunduk menatap buku bersampul coklat .

Di bukanya pelan buku itu dan ternyata masih putih bersih tanpa coretan . Sebenarnya ia merasa kasihan pada guru sejarah itu. Saking tidak populernya membuat ia tidak dikenal dengan nama aslinya jujur ia sendiri tidak bisa mengingat nama guru itu.

Tanpa sadar ditulisnya nama guru itu di kertas buku sejarahnya, entah nama beliau Koto- _sensei_ , atau... Nozuka atau... Witana- _sensei_? Diantara tiga nama itu benar-benar mempunyai huruf dan vokal berbeda. Yang benar saja. Namun karena tidak populernya guru itu membuat ia dikenal dengan nama panggilan yaitu Operator- _sensei_ .

Mengapa dipanggil demikian? itu disebabkan karena suaranya yang seolah disetting dan kata kata yang dikeluarkan selalu sama membuatnya layaknya seorang operator, entahlah pastinya Hinata tak begitu memusingkan darimana asal usul nama tersebut.

Meluruskan punggung sambil bersedekap tanpa sengaja matanya menatap secara random kearah jendela yang langsung menyuguhkan pemandangan lapangan olahraga dan taman sekolah. Terlihat murid-murid tahun kedua tengah melakukan olahraga gabungan .

Kini mereka melakukan gerakan pemanasan bersama lalu terlihat pula murid-murid yang hanya sekedar lewat dan saling mengobrol ringan. Kemudian Hinata terkekeh pelan melihat dua orang gadis tengah merebutkan seorang murid laki laki yang terlihat enggan diantara kedua gadis itu. Ada-ada saja pikirnya. Dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan dibawah sana yang membuat Hinata gemar memperhatikannya.

Mata _Amethys-_ nya bergulir ke arah kanan yang langsung memperlihatkan taman yang masih sepi namun disebuah pojokan ditaman yang hampir tertutupi sebuah pohon, Hinata melihat sesuatu yang menarik, ia menyipitkan matanya disana terlihat seorang murid laki-laki tengah duduk sambil membuka sebuah buku. Dilihat dari perawakannya dia sepertinya murid tahun ketiga seperti dirinya.

Terlihat kain merah -dengan lambang segilima yang didalamnya terdapat logo sekolah- melingkar di lengan atas kanannya, yang Hinata yakini itu adalah sebuah tanda bahwa lelaki itu merupakan seorang _Kaichou_ yakni Ketua Osis di Sekolah ini. Jujur Hinata tak tau menahu soal _Kaichou_ di Tokyo _Gakuen_ ini.

Dan tentu saja Sekolahnya bukan sekolah musik. Banyak orang yang berpresepsi salah kalau mendengar nama sekolahnya padahal tidak begitu. Sekolah bertaraf internasiona ini membebaskan muridnya asalkan tidak melewati batas dan menganggu dalam hal belajar.

Seperti sekolah elit lainnya, kadang banyak pula yang membeda bedakan murid berdasarkan latar belakang keluarganya. Sekolah yang terletak di Ibu kota ini memang sangat sulit dimasuki oleh orang biasa. Benar benar harus istimewa atau paling rendah anak seorang pejabat. Benar-benar sekolah yang penuh dengan deskriminasi.

Namun selain hal _negatif-_ nya, sekolah ini memang memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan muridnya. Dan tak sedikit siswa siswi yang berprestasi dari sekolah ini sampai bersaing menuju internasional.

Memperhatikan kembali Kaichou tersebut tampak tengah sibuk membaca -buku entah apa- tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling. Matanya semakin menyipit saat menyadari Ketua Osis itu tidak sendirian. Rambut merah muda terlihat di pinggir laki-laki itu namun tak begitu jelas.

Dan itu sdalah seorang gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya, benar benar bebas bukan? Mereka duduk berjauhan, namun dilihat dari gerak geriknya, gadis itu sepertinya ingin mendapatkan perhatian lelaki disampingnya yang malah sibuk membaca.

Bohong kalau Hinata tidak mengingat apa yang barusan terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia memutar bola matanya, mengingat dirinya harus menyaksikan drama sang _Kaichou_ dengan Gadis berambut _Bubble Gum_ di Ruang kesehatan tadi. Sedikit menyebalkan memang. Pikirannya pun menerawang kembali ke kejadian tadi.

Saat itu Hinata tengah termenung di ruang kesehatan. Namun tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan karena mendapat panggilan ada orang yang terluka. Hinata pun segera menyiapkan alat dan obat-obatan yang kiranya akan digunakan.

Namun setelah mendengar kelanjutan dari sang pembawa berita kalau si pasien tersebut tidak ingin di bawa ke Ruang kesehatan dan mengharuskan Hinata yang menghampiri si Pasien itu. Yang benar saja. Kekanakan sekali.

Dengan dongkol ia pun membawa sebuah Kotak kesehatan dan mengikuti murid pembawa kabar itu memimpin langkahnya. Ternyata dirinya dibawa menuju sebuah lapang basket _Indoor_ di Sekolahnya.

Terlihat disana sebuah perkumpulan dipinggir lapangan. Setelah mendesak masuk ternyata Hinata disuguhi seorang murid laki-laki yang dikiranya seorang atlet basket -karena laki-laki tengah memakai pakaian basket- menatap luka dilengannya dengan datar.

Hinata pun mengikuti arah pandang luka tersebut. Ternyata luka robek di lengan atas laki-laki itu cukup dalam kisarnya. Hinata pun menatap sekeliling. Ia sedikit bingung, ini jam pelajaran terakhir lalu mengapa begitu banyak murid perempuan disana yang menatap khawatir murid laki-laki berambut sedikit Merah ini. Yang menurutnya terlalu nyentrik. Lagi, benar benar bebas bukan?

"Sebaiknya kau segera diobati" Hinata berkata demikian karena ia ingin segera kembali ke Ruang kesehatan. Lalu mata berwarna Hijau milik Murid laki-laki bersurai Nyentrik itu menatap datar padanya kemudian menatap sebuah kotak yang dari tadi ia bawa.

"Sepertinya ini harus dijahit" Sahut laki-laki bersurai Nyentrik itu. Hinata mengangkat alis kanannya. "Kau meragukan kemampuanku?" Jawab Hinata sedikit tersinggung. Ia pun duduk pinggir laki-laki itu. Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan gadis-gadis disana yang menatapnya kesal.

Aneh bukan? Itulah istimewanya. Banyak siswa siswi di Sekolah ini yang sudah memiliki kemampuan seorang seharusnya beda di perguruan tinggi bahkan mungkin sudah layak di jadikan seorang pekerja. Contoh dirinya, ia memang bercita cita ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Dan ilmu kedokteran sudah ia serap sejak ia duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Dan saat ini sudah bukan hal aneh tentang jahit menjahit luka orang orang.

Apa boleh sebut begini. Tokyo _Gakuen_ ini adalah Kumpulan anak-anak yang berkemampuan mustahil di seharusnya umur mereka. Karena sekolah ini tidak hanya sekolah Menengah Atasnya saja. Namun ada dari tingkat Sekolah Dasarnya. Hebatnya Sekolah ini selalu menekan siswa-siswinya mempelajari hal yang disukainya. Jika tidak suka, kalian diperbolehkan tidak masuk di pelajaran tersebut asalkan nilai kalian sempurna di mata pelajaran yang kalian cintai. Adil bukan? Mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal? Namun sayangnya ini memang ada di satu sekolah di ibukota

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan membawa benang dan gunting"ucapnya. Secepat itu Hinata pergi dan secepat itu pula ia kembali. Namun pemandangan asing membuatnya sedikit kaget. Karena gadis-gadis tadi sudah tidak ada, kini hanya menyisakan dirinya dan atlet basket yang terluka itu. Tanpa memusingkan itu. Hinata kembali duduk dipinggir laki-laki itu.

Hinata awalnya ingin menyapa dan menjelaskan kepada Sang Atlet tentang tindakan yang akan dilakukannya namun melihat raut wajah malas pasiennya membuat Hinata memilih bungkam. Ia juga ingin bertanya mengapa ia harus mengobati pasiennya disini? Di pinggir lapangan basket. Namun entahlah ia segera menyingkirkan pertanyaan itu dari kepalanya.

Dengan segera disiapkannya alat-alat serta obat yang akan dipergunakan. Ia pun mengatur posisi pasien untuk mempermudahkannya "Maaf bisakah kau sedikit memiringkan lenganmu." Laki-laki itu hanya diam saat Hinata menarik pergelangan tannya sehingga tangannya kini berada dipangkuan gadis itu

Hinata pun mencoba meng-evaluasi luka dilengan Sang Atlet basket itu. "Bagaimana kau mendapatkan luka ini? Apakah ini karena pecahan kaca? "Tanyanya logis.

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Hinata mengerti sepertinya ia diharuskan tidak bertanya lagi. Setelah yakin tidak ditemukannya benda asing yang mungkin tertinggal. Ia pun segera membersihkan luka itu dari kotoran dengan cairan garam _fisiologis (NaCl 0,9%)._

Saat dirasanya sudah bersih Hinata pun segera melakukan penjahitan lalu dibumbuhi betadine diatasnya. Tentu saja saat penjahitan ia menggunakan bius supaya tak terlalu sakit. Namun seperti yang diharapkan dari Sang pemilik luka ia yang hanya sesekali menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menunjukan rasa sakit

Hinata sedikit menghela napasnya. Cukup melelahkan menurutnya. Apalagi ada seorang pasien aneh yang tak mau ia obati. Atau mungkin pasien itu sedikit meributkan tempat dimana ia akan diobati. Awalnya ia berpikir mungkin pasien ini takut akan hal berbau kesehatan.

Namun dilihat dari reaksinya membuat dugaan Hinata terbantahkan. Karena Si pasien tak terlihat ketakutan sama sekali. Baiklah... Mencoba tidak peduli Hinata pun segera menutup luka dengan menggunakan kasa steril dan perban dengan plester.

"Selesai" Ucapnya tenang. Akhirnya satu pekerjaannya pun selesai. Entah kenapa menurutnya menjadi sesuatu kesenangan sendiri ketika ia menolong orang lain. Bukan. Bukan berarti ia senang saat melihat orang sakit. Ini... dan itu berbeda.

Hinata sangat menyukai hal berbau kesehatan. Dan luka jahit seperti tadi sudah menjadi keahliannya. Baik itu menjahit kulit manusia ataupun menjahit sebuah kain. Baik, itu hal mengerikan jika disandingkan.

Menatap Sang pasien yang hanya terdiam Hinata pun segera membereskan peralatannya" Sebaiknya luka ini jangan sampai basah atau terkena air. Kalau mandi bersihkan saja di sekitar lukanya, dan airnya tidak boleh mengani kasa yang nutupin luka. Kau tidak boleh bermain hal-hal yang dapat mengotori luka juga. Emm bagusnya kau tidak perlu mandi dulu..." Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya. Menatap Hinata yang terus berbicara.

"Sebenarnya tidak begitu juga , jika sudah 48 jam kau bisa menghitungnya saja sendiri. Oh iyah... Jaga luka tetap bersih selama proses penyembuhan. Karena Luka yang kotor akan mudah terinfeksi dan jahitan luka akan rusak. Kau mengerti Atlet- _san_?" Penjelasan Hinata membuat Lelaki yang berwajah datar itu kembali menatapnya. Apalagi diakhir kata Gadis yang sudah layaknya seperti Dokter itu memanggil namanya dengan nama Atlet-san.

"Kau... Cerewet"

"Hah!?" Hinata menatapnya kesal. Lelaki itu melengos.

"Sabaku Gaara, hmm tentu aku mengerti" Balasnya. Tunggu? Lelaki ini menyebutkan sebuah nama? Nama siapa? dirinya? Ingin rasanya Hinata menjawab kalau Ia tidak bertanya. Ditambah Hinata tidak memdapatkan kalimat ajaib berupa 'terima kasih' tapi ya sudah lah

"Sama sama, dan... Aku pergi dulu"

Sabaku..? Perasaanya saja atau.. Mengingatkannya pada sesuatu? Hah entahlah Hinata pun segera keluar dari lapangan basket. Setelah dirasanya sepi ia pun segera kembali menuju Ruang kesehatan. Takutnya saat ia sedang mengobati tadi ada pasien karena mau bagaimana lagi rekannya sekarang tak masuk. Membuat ia harus bertugas sendirian.

Sasuke Uchiha menatap datar gadis di depannya. Ia hanya berdiri dan belum melakukan apapun."Uchiha- _san_ bisa kau antar Haruno- _san_ ke ruang Kesehatan? Sepetinya... Haruno- _san_ membutuhkan itu" Sasuke menatap datar Guru Biologi di depannya. Guru dengan sebuah kacamata tersemat di wajahnya yang tengah menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Hai, " Sahutnya. Ia pun memandangkan gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu dengan tatapan datar. Gadis itu di papah oleh bantuan kedua temannya. Sedangkan Sasuke memimpin mereka menuju Ruang kesehatan.

Diperjalanan wajah Uchiha Sasuke sedikit memberengut mengingat bagaimana pun ia awalnya hanya ingin tertidur sebentar di pelajaran Biologi, hanya saja kali ini sepertinya ia kurang beruntung.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia berteriak mengapa harus ia yang mengantar murid baru itu. Namun mengingat ia adalah seorang Ketua membuatnya meyakinkan diri bahwa mungkin itu adalah tugasnya. Ya gadis Haruno itu memang seorang murid baru dikelasnya. Baru sehari masuk namun mengapa harus jatuh sakit pula

Hah.. padahal jelas-jelas tadi pagi gadis Haruno itu begitu semangat saat Sasuke mengantarnya berkeliling melihat-lihat sekolah. Namun saat jam pelajaran hampir berakhir. Gadis itu seolah terlihat diam dan ternyata diamnya itu karena ia merasa pusing yang entahlah.

Sasuke yang awalnya berniat tidak mau menahu akan hal itu dan berniat kembali untuk melanjutkan tidurnya namun rencananya harus terganggu karena Kabuto-sensei guru biologi itu memberikan titah kepadanya harus mengantar lagi -meski dalam arti berbeda- gadis itu ke Ruang kesehatan.

Nama Ruang Kesehatan sudah tertera di papan yang terletak diatas pintu. Dibukanya pintu itu lalu Gadis Haruno dan kedua teman barunya pun mengantar gadis itu masuk dan membantu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Setelah itu mereka berdua pun pamit dan pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan gadis Haruno itu.

Sasuke mengeratkan sebuah buku yang dibawanya tadi. Ia pun mengedarkan pandanganya mencari petugas kesehatan, dimana dia? Disaat dibutuhkan kenapa malah terlihat sepi dan tak ada orang.

Sasuke pun akhirnya memilih lebih masuk dan menatap sebuah kertas seperti sebuah pengumuman di samping ranjang gadis Haruno itu berbaring. Sesungguhnya ia sedikit tidak sopan memanggil gadis itu dengan nama marganya hanya saja ia terlalu malas mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain. Meski orang itu akan menjadi teman sekelasnya.

Ternyata itu memang benar sebuah pengumuman. Disana tertulis bahwa petrilum-sensei tengah mengambil cuti karena urusan pribadi selama seminggu. Sasuke memberengut , maafkan otak tidak sopannya , namun nama Suster itu mengingatkannya pada sebuah mantra yang selalu di tonton sepupunya jika liburan musim panas. Tidak ia tak menonton, dan Sasuke bukan penyuka Movie Supernatural begitu.

Lupakan tentang Movie itu. Kini Sasuke juga melanjutkan bacaanya dimana juga diinformasikan bahwa akan terdapat beberapa relawan yang akan menjadi pengurus ruang kesehatan. Yang tentu saja orang orang yang tahu akan dunia kesehatan dan Sasuke yakin orang tersebut pasti para Anggota klub kesehatan.

Lalu setelah menemukan hari itu tertera, ia pun mengikuti garis kearah kanan dan menemukan sebuah nama beserta kelasnya. Sebenarnya terdapat dua orang namun Sasuke terlalu malas membac

Mata _Onyx_ -nya bergulir menatap sebuah kertas di samping kertas pengumuman tadi. Ternyata itu adalah Pengumuman jadwal bagi yanakan menjadi relawan pengurus ruang kesehatan. Sasuke pun mengikut sertakan telunjuk sambil mengingat hari apa sekarang "Kamis..." desisnya pelan.

Hn... Hyuga Hinata. 12-2. Hah... lalu dimana orang bernama Hyuga Hinata ini berada sekarang!?

Hinata menatap pintu didepannya. Kenapa pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka? Apakah ada orang atau... pasien? Dengan segera Hinata melangkahkan kakinya. Mengikuti instingnya untuk segera masuk lalu setelah didalam ia pun dihadapkan dengan pemandangan seseorang yang tak begitu dikenalnya dengan seorang gadis tertidur diatas ranjang.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya pelan. Namun reaksi laki-laki yang tadi memunggunginya segera memutar tubuhnya lalu menatapnya dingin. Hinata hanya bertanya dalam hati mengapa hari ini begitu banyak laki-laki berperilaku tak normal.

"Kau..." Murid laki-laki itu membuat jeda. "Hinata Hyuga?" Tanyanya. Bagis Sasukw bahkan mengingat nama gadis ini. Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ya, saya yang dijadwalkan hari ini" tambahnya

"Pergi kemana saja kau!? Kenapa meninggalakan ruang Kesehatan begitu saja!?" Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan dingin itu menembusnya. Ia sedikit tidak suka, memangnya siapa dirinya?

Membuat Hinata harus repot-repot menjelaskan pergi kemana tadi. Namun saat ia ingin membalas perkataan itu, sepetinya semuanya tertahan saat Mata Amethys nya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah kain merah melingkar dilengan kanan atas Murid laki-laki itu

Sepertinya ia cukup beruntung karena tidak berurusan dengan seorang Kaichou. Hinata menatap langsung mata Hitam didepannya. Menghembuskan napasnya pelan ia pun mencoba menjelaskanya.

"Maaf tadi ada pasien yang membutuhkanku di Lapang basket i _ndoor_ , ia tidak ingin di bawa ke Ruang ini. Dan... aku baru saja kembali setelah selesai mengobatinya "

Hinata pun sedkit mengangkat Kotak di tangannya. "Dan maaf seharusnya saat menjaga aku ditemani rekanku tapi sepertinya rekanku tidak masuk sekolah hari ini." Tambah Hinata.

Kaichou itu menatap langsung retinanya. Membuat Hinata sedikit tegang. Takutnya alasannya tidak dipercayai. Untunglah setelah terdiam _Kaichou_ itu pun terlihat percaya akan penjelasannya.

"Aduh kepalaku pusing" Erangan dari gadis yang daritadi berbaring diatas bangkar membuat Hinata menatapnya sekilas. Sasuke pun ikut memutar kepalanya menatap Gadis Haruno yang Sasuke sendiri melupakan nama depannya. Lalu kembali menatap Gadis Bermata _Amethys_ itu dengan tegas.

"Lihat? Ada Pasien disini" Hinata tahu, tak perlu di perjelas.

"Obati dia" Sahutnya datar.

Hinata mengganguk melewati tubuh tinggi sang _Kaichou_ dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju gadis yang tengah berbaring itu dan ternyata kali ini rambut gadis itu benar-benar sangat nyentrik mengalahkan laki laki berambut nyentrik yang tadi menjadi pasiennya. Ada dengan pasien pasiennya hari ini?

Hinata pun segera berada disamping Gadis yang tengah berbaring yang sedari tadi menatap Kaichou tanpa berhenti.

"Hmm boleh kutahu keluhanmu apa? Namaku Hinata, siapa namamu?" Kita memang harus beramah tamah bukan terhadap pasien yang membutuhkan pertolongan

"Aku pergi Haruno- _san_ " Hinata menoleh sebentar menatap Sang _Kaichou_ lalu kembali bertanya. "Jadi apa yang kau rasakan? Apa kau-" ucapan Hinata terhenti.

"Kau berisik!" Sahut Gadis itu. Hei tunggu reaksi macam apa itu dari seseorang yang tengah membutuhkan pertolongan. Hinata semakin dibuat geram saja

"Tunggu Sasuke- _kun_ " Itu bukan suara Hinata, melainkan suara gadis bersurai merah mudah yang kini tengah mencoba duduk.

"Jangan pergi temani aku, jangan tinggalkan aku dengan orang ini!" O..orang apa maksudnya? Hinata benar-benar kesal dibuatnya.

"Melihat keadaanmu sekarang sepertinya kau tak sakit. Badanmu sehat dan wajahmu pun bersinar. Jangan di buat seakan akan kau pucat karena itu tidak bisa menipuku" Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata pun melirik Jam di dinding yang menunjukan jam terakhir pelajaran akan habis. Ada baiknya ia segera pergi ke kelas.

"K..kau!"

"Dan _Kaichou_ mohon maaf atas sikap tidak sopanku. Tapi aku pergi duluan" Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata pun berlalu melewati Sang _Kaichou_ yang hanya berdiri diam memperhatikan langkahnya yang semakin menjauh.

Lamunannya pun buyar saat dirasakannya seseorang memegang bahunya. Diliriknya teman di sebelahnya, Ino menatapnya datar lalu menatap ke arah depan kelas. Hinata pun mengikuti arah pandanganya . Dan menyadari bahwa bel pulang pun sudah berbunyi.

Hinata Hyuga menatap jam di dinding kamarnya. Tak terasa sudah pukul 20.10. Sesudah makan malam Hinata tadi langsung mengerjakan kembali tugas yang tadi dibawanya dari sekolah. Sebagai ketua klub Sastra, Hinata tengah mencari referensi untuk besok di rapatkan. Entahlah yang Hinata ketahui Festival Sekolah akan segera dirayakan. Hinata sendiri tengah memikirkan ide yang tepat untuk menarik siswa siswi Tingkat menengah agar mau melihat karya karya mereka yang menurut orang orang kebanyakan membosankan.

Ya jika festival sekolah dibuka maka sekolah lain atau sekolah menengah dibolehkan untuk melihat lihat dan ikut merayakan festival di sekolah Tokyo gakuen. Sembari mengetik idenya di Laptop Hinata pun sambil mendengarkan lagu favoritnya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" setelah meng-klik _save_ Hinata pun segera menutup laptop itu dan membereskan meja belajarnya.

Dengan pakaian tidurnya, Hinata keluar menuju pintu kamarnya. Dia merasa bosan dan belum mengantuk, di ruang keluarga terlihat Kakak dan Ayahnya tengah menonton tv. Sedangkan Ibunya sibuk sedang entah apa di dapur.

"Sayang ku pikir kau sudah tertidur?" Mendengar sahutan dari sang ibu keluarga membuat Kakak dan Ayahnya menengok sebentar lalu kembali fokus menonton yang entah apa.

Hinata berjalan menghampiri sang Ibu, Haruka. Di ambilnya kursi lalu duduk mengarah ke Ibunya. "Aku belum mengantuk _Ka-san_ " Hinata meluruhkan tangannya di atas meja dengan wajahnya yang menempel di atas tangannya.

Haruka tertawa pelan. "sayang _ka-san_ sedang membuat kue, entah kenapa tiba tiba ingin membuatnya. Kau mau membantu?" Terlihat ibunya tengah mencampurkan tepung terigu dengan putih telur kedalam adonan.

"Tentu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyanya semangat sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. Hinata memang semangat pada hal hal yang menurutnya berguna. Lagi lagi Ibunya terkekeh pelan melihat semangat anaknya.

" _Ka-san_ kekurangan bahan bahan. Mau kah kau membelinya ke supermarket sayang?" Hinata sedikit kecewa, pasalnya dia terlalu malas keluar malam. Tapi kan dia sudah janji.

"Hmm... Baiklah mana daftar yang harus ku beli ?" Ka-san nya memberi sebuah kertas berisi daftar bahan bahan yang harus dibeli.

"Dan ini uangnya" tambah ka-san nya. Hinata mengernyit heran. Lalu menatap ibunya yang memperhatikkannya lembut. "K _a-san_ sudah mempersiapkan ini sedari tadi?"

Ibunya menatap kearah kakak dan ayahnya berada. Lalu berbisik pelan kepada gadis bungsunya. "Diantara mereka sudah tidak ada yang menyayangi ibu mu ini. Hanya dirimu yang masih sayang pada ibu mu ini," bisik Haruka.

Hinata menatap kesal kakaknya, dasar kalau sudah begitu tidak mau diganggu. "Baiklah ,aku berangkat dulu _ka-san_ " Hinata mencium pipi Ibunya lalu pergi melewati pintu rumahnya, untungnya ia sudah memakai _Hodie_ jadi tak perlu memangambil jaket lagi.

Hinata berpikir setelah selesai ia membeli bahan bahan yang diperlukan ibunya ia bisa pulang dengan cepat. Namun semuanya sirna saat tanpa sengaja mata amethys nya melihat seseorang yang rasanya cukup familiar dimatanya seolah olah... Tunggu !bukan kah itu _Kaichou_? Hah... Apa apaan? Kaichou itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah hanya saja lambang seorang Kaichou sudah tidak melingkar di sebelah lengannya. Sengaja di lepas eh ?

Masih dengan memegang belanjaannya di depan supermarket mata gadis itu

mengikuti arah larinya sang _Kaichou_ , ya lari melewatinya seolah mengejar sesuatu? Memiringkan kepalanya pelan ia pun berpikir, itu bukan urusannya.

Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa itu memang tidak berarti ia pun melangkah kembali menuju rumahnya. Meski saat berjalan rasa penasaran masih bergulat dikepalanya.

Hinata bergumam sambil memukul pelan kepalanya "Jangan Hinata! Rasa penasaran mu hanya akan membawamu kedalam masalah!" Hinata mencoba menyadarkan dirinya. Namun saat ia ingin melanjutkan langkahnya ia mendengar teriakan seseorang yang mampu membuat jantungnya lepas saat itu juga"

"KELUAARRR KAU BRENGSEKK !"

Itu suara _Kaichou_? Entahlah Hinata tak begitu mengenal _Kaichou_ sampai ia harus hapal suara lelaki itu. Tapi dia bingung Hinata harus bagaimana. Adu dia jadi panik sendiri. Demi Kami-sama dia hanya ikut lewat saja. Bagaimana ini? Jalanan di depannya sepi. Hinata melihat sekeliling mengapa suasananya terasa mencekam

"Syuutt..." Tiba tiba tarikan dari arah belakangnya membuat Hinata serasa kehilangan jantungnya. Demi apapun itu membuatnya kaget sekali. Hinata menoleh ingin melihat siapa yang membekapnya. Namun karena lampu temaram di malam hari tak membuat ia tak begitu jelas melihatnya.

"Hmmmpp"

"Ikut dengan ku" Bisikan itu, Hinata tidak mengenal suaranya. Kedua lengannya yang kuat mampu menggiring Hinata mengikutinya. Kami-sama semoga Hinata baik-baik saja

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Dia ketakutan. Memangnya siapa yang tidak ketakutan jika tubuhnya di bekap lalu di giring paksa ke sebuah tempat parkir. Tempat parkir?! Hinata mencoba kembali memberontak namun tidak mendapatkan hasil yang berarti. Pikiran terburuknya tak bisa untuk tak ia pikirkan

"Hm, diamlah!" Lelaki itu membuka pintu sebelah mobil lalu mendorong Hinata masuk. Hinata belum sempat melihat _flat_ Nomber mobil ini. Bagaimana ini Hinata tidak tau...

Pikirannya terputus saat lelaki itu bergumam tegas "Geser!" Hinata pun bergeser ke arah penumpang. Ia sadar saat ia masuk tadi dia di posisi seorang drive. Hinata pun segera melihat ke arah lelaki yang membawanya ke dalam mobil.

"Kau benar benar sial yah" Gumam lelaki itu lalu menoleh padanya. Karena gelap Hinata tak bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu dengan jelas

Hinata masih menatap dengan wajah tegangnya yang mampu membuat lelaki didepannya terkekeh pelan. "Tenang aku tidak jahat nona"jelasnya.

Namun itu tidak membantu saat terdengar suara teriakan itu lagi.

"KELUARR KAU PENGECUT! CK HANYA BERANI LARI EH?"

"Dasar Uchiha Sialan..." Desis lelaki yang duduk disampingnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya lalu dengan cepat membungkuk kan tubuhnya. Tak lupa ia menarik Hinata pula untuk ikut membungkuk. Hinata yang kaget hanya bisa mengikuti intruksi refleksi itu tanpa membantah lebih lanjut.

"U-uchiha?" Hinata bergumam saat mendengar lelaki disampingnya mengucapkan marga yang tak asing baginya. Tentu bagi satu sekolah.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Lelaki itu menyipitkan matanya yang mampu membuat Hinata lebih baik pingsan dari pada merasakan suasana tegang seperti ini

"Ak-ku...

"Sudahlah..." Lelaki itu pun menegakkan tubuhnya. Secara spontan Hinata mengikuti lalu dengan santai lelaki itu menyalakan lampu sehingga membuat mereka akan terlihat dari luar kaca mobil

Hinata menatap lelaki yang disampingnya yang tengah memakai seragam sekolah. Wajah ya penuh luka dan lebam yang Hinata yakini akibat perkelahian. Pakaiannya kusut dengan noda darah sekitar kerahnya. Tak lupa rambut pirangnya yang berantakan membuat Hinata berpikir lelaki ini Campuran kah?

Lelaki itu menoleh lalu menatap matanya "Sudah kubilang kau benar-benar sial, Nona" Hah? Sebelum Hinata memproses lebih lanjut Hinata merasakan kecepatan mobil yang dinaikinya melaju cepat dan terburu buru. Tak lupa juga Hinata melihat sepasang mata Hitam jelaga itu menatap ke arah mereka dengan tajam.

Hinata menunduk memproses yang baru dia rasakan. Tangannya masih mencengkram erat plastik yang ia bawa. Tubuhnya tegang dengan rasa pusing mulai menjalar di kepalanya. Dan sekarang ia akan dibawa ke mana?!

"Apartemen. Kau bisa mengobati ku kan?" Lelaki di sampingnya menatapnya sebentar lalu menoleh kembali kejalanan.

"Nona, kau mengenal Uchiha yang tadi? Jika tidak, kau hanya sial dan tak perlu mengingat itu lagi. Namun jika Iya, kau bukan hanya sial tapi benar-benar sial" Ucapan lelaki Pirang itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Sudah sampai" Lelaki itu pun turun dan melangkah maju. Namun saat merasakan gadis yang baru ditolongnya -menurutnya- itu tidak ikut turun. Lelaki itu segera melangkah menuju arahnya lalu membuka pelan pintu penumpang.

Hinata terlihat ragu-ragu saat menutup pintu mobil. Matanya menatap sekeliling yang nyaris gelap karena ia sedang berada di Basement apartment yang tidak diketahuinya dimana

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat gadis yang dibawanya tak kunjung mengikutinya. Ia menatap gadis itu yang terlihat kebingungan. Saat matanya bersibobrok Naruto lansung menggunakan itu dengan menggendikan dagunya ke arah keluar.

Hinata bingung, haruskah ia mengikuti pemuda bersurai pirang itu? Tapi ia begitu penasaran. Akhirnya ia pun mencoba mengejar langkah pemuda di depannya.

Saat sudah sejajarnya pemuda itu menoleh padanya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak berlaku jahat. Lagi pula kau bukan tipeku" Sahutnya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Hinata hanya diam, mungkin benar pemuda ini tak berniat menjahatinya. Mungkin saja.

Setelah melewati lobi mereka pun menuju sebuah lift yang terlihat kosong. Naruto segera masuk begitupun Hinata yang mengekorinya sejak tadi.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatapnya kembali. "Siapa namamu?"

Tanyanya

Hinata menoleh sopan "Hyuga Hinata dan kau?"

"Naruto, Namekaze Naruto" jelasnya. Hinata segera menatap lantai dibawahnya sambil merenung mungkin dengan sekrang tahu nama masing-masing , ia bisa lebih tenang.

Lift pun terbuka dan Naruto melangkah lebar keluar disusul Hinata. Pintu besar bernomor 231, Naruto berhenti didepan pintu dan mencoba memasukan passwordnya. Menyadari itu Hyuga Hinata menunduk memberika _Privasi_ yang nyatanya Naruto terlihat tak peduli.

Setelah terbuka. Naruto masuk terlebih dahulu. Dari luar Hinata bisa melihat apartmennya terlihat mewah dan nyaman. Hinata nyaris di luar tak bergeming karena bimbang sebelum suara itu .mengintrupsinya.

"Cepat masuk. Tolong obati lukaku" Mendengar itu tanpa perintah kedua kali Hinata langsung masuk. Di ruang tamu yang terlihat elegan Hinata pun masih berdiri karena bingung ia belum dipersilahkan duduk, ia hanya takut dikira tak sopan dan lancang.

"Duduklah" Naruto pergi entah kemana lalu kembali dengan sebuah P3K. Ditangnnya dan sebuah kotak lainnya. di atas P3K.

Hinata menerima itu, sebenarnya ia sedikit takut saat Naruto kembali tanpa pakainnya , mungkin untuk memudahkan saat pengobatan. Memang lukannya terletak di pundaknya.

"Kotak apa ini? " tanya Hinata menerima kotak kedua yang tadi dibawa pemuda itu.

"Buka saja" mematuhi itu Hinata membukanya, dan kaget saat melihat alat-alat untuk menjahit luka. Dia menatap Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Apa? Aku tau luka ini pasti harus di jahit" ia menatap luka di pundak kirinya lalu kembali menatap Hinata yang masih duduk di kursi.

"Kau mempercayakan aku menjahit lukamu? Kenapa ? Kitakan baru pertama kali bertemu?" Tanya Hinata bingung, nyatanya baru kali ini ada yang tak mempertanyakan keahliannya.

"Entahlah " sahut Naruto cuek lalu duduk di depannya.

Hinata menatap mata biru Naruto." Siapa yang membuat luka ini? Uchiha-san kah?" Naruto balik menatapnya dalam. "Menurutmu?

Hinata terdiam, lalu ingat itu bukan urusannya. "Hah baiklah , kita mulai membersihkan luka mu dulu

"Hmm"

Dan Hinata pun mengobati Naruto dengan telaten seperti pasien pasien sebelumnya. Bercerewet saat memang harus dibutuhkan. Setelah selesai mengobati Naruto pun mengantar Hinata pulang kerumahnya.

..

To Be Continue

..

Ya ampun ya ampun. Terimaksih sudah mau membaca kembali. Asuka salah memasukan file. Cerita ini sudah Asuka revisi sebelumnya. Namun asuka malah memasukan yang ori nya. Terimaksih yang sudah meriview. Komentar dan saran sangat membantu.

Sekalai lagi arigatou minna-san sudah mau membaca fanfic Asuka :)

Jika ada yang ditanyakan tanyakan saja.


	2. Chapter 2

The Badass Boy

Chapter 2

Cemas

Hinata tertegun, berbagai macam kemungkinan berlalu lalang di kepalanya, ditundukkan kepalanya itu. Sehingga matanya langsung menatapi sebuah novel berwarna pastel dengan judul besar yang ditulis dengan font _Times New Roman_ di tengah-tengah cover tesebut.

Hari ini, dua hari setelah Hinata melihat perselisihan sang _Kaichou_ dengan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang ia ketahui bernama Naruto Namikaze, Hinata begitu ingat laki-laki itu pernah mengatakan ia tak akan beruntung karena ia terlibat dengan sang _Kaichou_ dan dirinya-si laki-laki pirang-. Dan berkat hal itulah Hinata menjadi ragu-ragu untuk keluar kelas saja.

Seperti kemarin, Hinata terdiam di ruang kelasnya yang langsung kosong begitu istirahat berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Hinata seperti orang dungu karena takut akan hal yang belum tentu disadari oleh orang yang ia takuti. Kenapa ia harus mempercayai perkataan Laki-laki bernama Namikaze itu.

Ia kebingungan dengan arah tak jelas. Ayolah Hinata kembali kan dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Dirinya tak boleh terus menerus begini. Ia pun menegakkan punggungnya, membuang nafas pelan sambil mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Meski dia belum mendapatkan petunjuk apapun selain rasa cemas dan tanda tanya tanpa jawaban, dirinya haruslah tetap tenang. Satu hal itulah yang Hinata yakini, ia harus tetap mensugestikan dirinya seperti itu.

Untungnya ia membawa bekal. Jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot ke kantin segala. Tapi hari ini Ia memang harus keluar. Dan ini berhubungan dengan klub kesehatan yang diketuai oleh nya.

Meniatkan diri dengan pasti, Hinata berdiri dan bergegas ke luar kelas. Sambil berjalan pelan, di dalam otaknya sudah tersusun rencana untuk mendata kembali obat-obatan di ruang kesehatan. Tapi belum terlalu jauh Hinata meninggalkan kelasnya, langkah-langkah cepatnya sontak terhenti. Tak jauh didepannya, Uchiha Sasuka si _Kaichou._ tengah berdiri menjulang dengan langkah pelan namun pasti kearah dirinya. Tak lupa tatapan kagum siswi-siswi yang berada di pinggir koridor Tokyo _Gakuen._ Berharap sang _Kaichou_ berhenti sejenak lalu memberikan senyuman atau sekedar menyapa mereka. Sayangnya itu hanya semacam ilusi saja. Nyatanya mereka sendiri pun tahu, betapa tegas dan berwibanya Kaichou mereka. Namun itu malah menambah kekaguman para pengagum Sang Kaichou.

Melupakan hal tersebut, Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludah. Ingin rasanya ia melangkah mundur, namun bukankah itu terlalu pengecut. Besikap tenanglah! Kaichou pasti hanya melewatinya. Setelah menenangkan dirinya lagi. Hinata kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, detik demi detik terasa menyekiknya. Lama kelamaan jarak mereka semakin terkikis. Dan... _Kaichou_ pun melewatinya begitu saja. Ya... Begitu saja. Oksigen yang tadinya menghilang kini telah di raupnya dengan serakah. Tersenyum menenangkan ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Ya tak ada.

"Hyuga..."

Benarkah begitu, _kami-sama?!_

Uchiha Sasuke kini menatap laporan kerja di depannya. Setelah selesai memeriksanya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tanganya dengan kedua siku yang menahan di mejanya tanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Otak jeniusya kembali memikirkan kejadian tak terduga dua hari lalu. Dimana ia kembali bertemu dengan laki-laki yang mengikrarkan dirinya sendiri sebagai musuhnya setelah dua tahun lamanya. Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya laki-laki itu sudah pergi dari tokyo? Lalu kenapa dia ada disini? Dengan pakaian seragam sekolah tentunya. Jadi dapat di simpulkan bahwa laki-laki itu kini bersekolah di Tokyo juga.

Dan... ia ingat saat kabur darinya laki-laki itu membawa seseorang di mobilnya. Apa itu sekutunya? Tapi sepertinya seorang gadis. Waktu itu gelap jadi Sasuke tak bisa melihatnya dengan begitu jelas. Ditambah jaraknya yang cukup jauh dari jarak mobil laki-laki itu berada. Hah...Baiklah itu bukan urusannya. Toh dia tidak begitu peduli akan masalah yang menurut musuhnya itu salah, dari awal laki-laki itu yang tak menerima segalanya. Terlalu egois dan tak mau tahu. Selalu saja mencari kambing hitam. Dan jika laki-laki itu mulai mengusiknya atau bahkan sampai menganggu seperti kemarin lusa maka Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan tinggal diam saja.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pikirannya. Matsuri sekretarisnya masuk dengan membawa sebuah map. Lalu meletakannya di atas meja.

"Maaf mengganggu _Kaichou,_ ini adalah laporan dari kepala sekolah " Jelasnya. Sasuke memicingkan matanya sembari berpangku tangan.

"Beliau ingin kau memperlajarinya dan mendata kembali dengan benar" sambung Matsuri. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Serahkan padaku, kau boleh kembali" sahutnya

"Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa menghubungiku Kaichou"

"Hn." Matsuri pun keluar dengan patuh.

Di ambilnya map tersebut. Setelah dibuka terlihat lambang kesehatan di cover laporan tersebut. Setelah diteliti beliau -sang kepala sekolah- menginginkannya untuk mendata kembali obat-obatan dan menanyakannya pada ketua klub kesehatan beserta suster yang bertugas. Mudah saja. Pikirnya.

Dibuka kembali lembaran berikutnya. Disana terdapat nama orang-orang yang berada di klub kesehatan beserta nama pengurusnya. Mata hitam jelaganya langsung menatap tulisan jabatan ketua. Seolah devaju ia pun menggulirkan matanya lalu menatap sebuah nama disana

"Hyuga Hinata?" sahutnya pelan. Memiringkan kepalanya pelan sambil memikirkan rasanya ia pernah menyebut nama ini sebelumya. Dimana?

"Hyu...ga Hinata..." Ucapnya sekali lagi seolah ingin memastikan.

Ah benar! Gadis di ruang kesehatan. Ck... Gadis yang berani sekali. Hn pantas saja dia bersikap tegas. Dia jelas-jelas ketua klub kesehatan.

Setelah melamun sembari berpikir Sasuke pun menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Sudah saat nya istirahat. Ia pun bergegas berdiri sambil membawa laporan bersampul putih itu.

Membuka pintu keluar berniat untuk menemui Sang ketua klub kesehatan.

Kini mereka tengah berada di ruang kesehatan. Hinata mati matian dengan berpura pura mengecek obat-obatan yang telah diamanatkan oleh Shizune-sensei. Sedangkan Sang Kaichou di sibukan dengan buku laporan yang di bacanya. Laki-laki itu terlihat serius dan sesekali menatap Hinata yang sibuk mengecek obat.

Hinata terlihat berdiri sambil menutup buku laporan ia pun melangkah melewati Sang Kaichou.

"Apakah sudah selesai?" Tanya Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata yakin Sang Kaichou pasti sudah mati kebosanan karena dari tadi hanya terdiam tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Belum, masih terdapat satu lemari lagi" jawab Hinata lugas. Lalu melanjutkan mendata kembali.

"Apa obat-obatannya hanya terdapat di ruang kesehatan saja?"

Hinata memberhentikan kegiatannya sebentar lalu melanjutkan dengan tenang.

"Tidak, di Ruangan Klub Kesehatan juga ada. Tapi tenang saja Kaichou, aku sudah menerima datanya kemarin" Jelas Hinata.

Sasuke tampak berpikir, ia pun menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa klub kesehatan tak pernah mengalami kendala?"

Hinata menahan senyum " tidak, bersyukur klub kami selalu lancar saja. Mungkin insident dari pasien sendiri tak bisa dihindarkan"

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke bukannya bodoh, ia hanya menuntut kejelasan.

"Ya.. Seperti yang Kaichou lihat, setiap pasien itu tidak semuanya baik. Banyak yang merepotkan atau bahkan pura-pura sakit. Itu saja sih. Kami memang dituntut kesabaran ekstra kalau harus menghadapi hal tersebut" Sasuke mengangguk angguk mengerti.

Lama kelamaan Hinata bisa bernapas lega, sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengenalinya sebagai gadis yang di bawa oleh laki-laki bernama Namikaze. Syukurlah.

Suara pintu dibuka membuat Hinata dan Sasuke langsung menatap ke arah orang yang membuka pintu.

"Hinata-san.. Ad-" kalimatnya terhenti saat melihat Sang Kaichou ada di ruangan itu, ia pun membungkukan sedikit badannya tanda hormat. Lalu menghampiri Hinata yang masih berdiri menatap wakilnya dengan heran.

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan" lanjutnya. Merasakan tatapan tajam Sang Kaichou, Hinata tersenyum sopan kepada wakilnya.

"Kiba-san katakan saja disini. Tidak apa" Kiba terdengar ragu, ia menatap lantai sekilas lalu menatap mata bulan itu dengan tatapan ragu dan sedih.

"Obat-obatan yang berada di Ruang Klub Kesehatan hilang..."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Sasuke bahkan bangkit dari duduknya. Menatap tajam laki-laki yang hanya mampu menatap lantai tersebut.

"Tunggu Kaichou, tenanglah" Hinata mencoba meredam kekagetan Kaichounya tersebut.

Hinata sendiri syok mendengar itu, karena perihal obat-obatan bukanlah hal yang mudah dan murah. Ia kembali menatap wakilnya dengan tatapan netralnya. Sebagai ketua Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun saat ini. Ia harus tetap tenang. Dan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan kepala dingin.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kiba-san? Bagaimana mungkin hal itu dapat terjadi sedangkan aku tau sendiri kunci lemari obat-obatan yang berada di Klub kesehatan kau yang memegangnya?" Kiba terlihat membeku di tempatnya.

"Anu... Aku.. Sejujurnya setelah kemarin aku mendata obat-obatan disana, kuncinya hilang. Dengarkan dulu, Aku berani bersumpah kunci tersebut hilang di tas ku. Aku punya saksinya Hinata-san! "

"Jadi maksudmu kunci tersebut dicuri?" Kiba dan Hinata langsung menatap Sang Kacihou.

"Benar begitu Kaichou" Kiba membenarkan.

"Dan karena itu aku ingin melihat CCTV, Kaichou mohon ijinkan aku melihatnya" mohon Kiba.

Sasuke terdiam berbagai macam spekulasi berputar di kepalanya.

"Hyuga antarkan aku dulu ke Ruang Klub Kesehatan" Hinata mengangguk, sambil tersenyum menenangkan pada Kiba.

Di ruang klub kesahatan seperti terlihat apa adanya. Tidak ada yang rusak ataupun terlihat aneh. Semuanya persis seperti yang biasa Hinata lihat. Saat tadi Hinata masuk, anak-anak klub kesehatan langsung menatapnya khawatir. Hinata mencoba menenangkan mereka. Dan menyuruh mereka beristirahat dengan kembali ke kelas dan Kaichou menyuruh mereka merahasiakan masalah ini dulu , mereka pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Tak ada yang rusak" sahut Sasuke, lalu ia pun mengeluarkan Smartphonenya dan mengetik pesan kepada Sekretarisnya.

"Hyuga, nanti sepulang sekolah akan ada rapat untuk masalah ini. Kau diwajibkan hadir. Bawa juga laki-laki itu" Jelas Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk mengerti, setidaknya Kaichou memang seperti itu. Selalu bergerak cepat dan tanpa basa-basi. Meski terlihat kasar dan dingin.

"Perihal CCTV, Tim Keamanan sekolah akan memperlihatkannya nanti saat rapat" tambahnya.

"Terima kasih Kaichou!" Sahut Kiba sambil berojigi. Hinata pun ikut membungkuk juga.

"Hn... Sekarang kembali lah ke kelas"

"Hai"

"Baiklah kita mulai rapat kali ini, maaf menganggu waktu istirahat kalian. Tapi perlu kalian tahu memang inilah resikonya jika kalian memang berniat menjadi pengurus OSIS, dengarkan baik-baik aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kali ini Klub kesehatan mengalami kendala. Obat-obatan di Klub kesehatan dicuri. Semua itu terjadi kemarin, dan dari info yang aku dapatkan kunci tersebut hilang di tas yang menyimpan kunci tersebut. Oleh karena itu aku juga memanggil Tim Keamanan Sekolah untuk meminta bantuan kepada mereka, dan ini lah CCTV di dalam kelas ketika kunci tersebut Hilang"

Pada Layar pertama menunjukan waktu 10:19 tidak terjadi apapun.

Layar kedua waktu 11:20 tidak terjadi apapun.

Begitu pun di waktu selanjutnya.

Mereka semua terdiam memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Lalu saat waktu menunjukan 15:20 layar menjadi berwarna hitam.

"Tunggu bisa kau ulangi?" Sahut salah satu pengurus.

Orang yang mengendalikan video pun mengulanginya dengan pelan.

Saat waktu menunjukan pukul 15:10 sesuatu seperti kayu panjang melintasi CCTV lalu menghitam. Di putar ulang pun tetap sama. Tak ada jejak.

"Bisa kita pastikan ini memang sudah di rencanakan. Pencurian terhadap obat-obatan bukan perkara yang sepele. Sekarang kita pastikan dulu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Namun jika kita masih tidak mampu kita akan beritahukan pada kepala sekolah, bagaimana?"

" Saya setuju Kaichou" sahut salah satu pengurus, Sasuke mengangguk .

" Ya Saya mohon kerja samanya dari semua pihak , kita akan coba pecahkan masalah ini" sahut Sang Kaichou.

"Kaichou memangnya siapa yang memegang kunci tersebut?" Tanya Mei.

"Maaf memotong, saya lah yang memegangnya dan itu semua diluar kemampuan saya kalau saya menghilangkannya" jelas Kiba. Mei mengangguk mengerti.

"Maaf, apakah ada salah satu dari anak Klub kesehatan yang kau curigai Hyuga-san?" Tanya Sai, ketua Tim keamanan.

Hinata menggeleng yakin. "Tidak ada, aku yakin. Menurutku mereka tidak akan mau mengorbankan diri untuk hal seperti ini. Resikonya... Terlalu besar"

"Memang benar... hanya saja, bagaimana kalau ada orang dalam membantu dalam pencurian ini?" Tanya Sai kembali.

"Menurutku tidak, seperti yang di katakan Hinata-san tadi, anak-anak klub kesehatan bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan mengorbankan dirinya untuk hal seperti ini." Tambah Kiba.

"Tapi itu aneh karena tahu kunci lemari ada padamu ?" Tanya Kaichou menatap Kiba langsung.

"Benar, apa kau pernah memberitahukan pada seseorang kalau kau memegang kunci lemari?" Tambah seseorang pengurus lainnya.

"Kunci lemari hanya ada dua saja, satu di shizune-sensei satunya lagi di kami anak-anak klub. Dan penyimpanan kunci dilakukan secara bergilir dan terjadwal namun hanya tiga orang yang boleh memegangnya, Saya, Kiba-san dan Karin-san" jelas Hinata

"Karin-san? Bagaimana kita melewatkan hal itu, di mana dia sekarang?"

"Bagaimana pelaku tahu kalau hari ini jadwalnya Inuzuka-san yang memegang kunci?"

"Benar! Bagaimana bisa!?"

"Tenang semuanya!" Sahut Matsuri. Melihat rapat mulai terlihat gaduh dan tak kondusif.

"Tanyalah dengan pelan dan sopan!" Tegas Kaichou.

"Untuk yang menanyakan dimana Karin-san, dia tidak masuk hari ini" jelas Hinata.

"Benar bukan! Aku yakin dia pelakunya!" Sahut seseorang.

"Jaga ucapan mu, Juvia !" Tegas Sang Kaichou.

"Emm.. Semua anak klub tahu siapa yang memegang kunci tapi mereka tidak tahu jadwalnya" Jelas Kiba, membuat semua pengurus semakin yakin kalau Karin lah pelakunya. Terlebih orang itu tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

"Jika kalian mendengar hal-hal aneh, atau apapun tentang klub kesehatan jangan lupa memberitahukan hal itu pada Pengurus OSIS lain dan untuk sekarang tolong rahasiakan masalah ini, bersikap tenang dan jaga emosi kelian. Mengerti!" Semua yang berada mengangguk paham.

"Sudah cukup, tolonglah jaga ucapan kalian. Sekarang kita tidak memiliki bukti apapun untuk menuduh siapa pun. Rapat selesai. Silahkan bubar dengan tertib" tegas Kaichou saat melihat situasi semakin tak kondusif. Seperinya pengurus Osis tengah kelelahan jadi mereka tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Mereka pun bubar meninggalankan ruang rapat. Hinata pun ikut berdiri lalu melangkah keluar, pikirannya langsung menerawang ke arah gadis berambut merah. Uzumaki Karin, gadis ketus yang memang tidak menyukainya, gadis itu beranggapan kalau Hinata itu rivalnya. Rival dalam segala hal, sayangnya gadis itu hanya menempati posisi Sekretaris di klub kesehatan.

Tapi entah kenapa Hinata yakin Bukan Karinlah pelakunya. Dia tidak mungkin menghancurkan Klub yang dicintainya itu.

Ketika Hinata melewati gerbang, seseorang menariknya. Hinata tersentak kaget lalu menatap Laki-laki berambut pirang yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Apa-apaan kenapa laki-laki ini ada di sekolahnya? Apa yang akan dilakukannya disini?

"Hai..." Sapanya riang. Hinata langsung memperhatikan sekeliling takut ada orang yang melihatnya. Namun sayang Uchiha Sasuke kini berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Hyuga... Kau mengenalnya?" Tanyanya dingin.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, udara seakan menipis dan menjadi berat.

"Hinata-chan kau mengenal laki-laki ini?" Tanya Naruto sok polos. Yang Hinata tahu dirinya ingin menggali tanah lalu menghilang.


End file.
